


An Act out of Practice

by QueenOfThePirates



Category: Journey into Mystery, Marvel, Thor (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Journey Into Mystery #645, series end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfThePirates/pseuds/QueenOfThePirates
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Thor knows there is something wrong the day that the regular bullfrogs and toads in his bed turn to snakes.”</p><p> </p><p>Wherein Thor sits and ponders what's changed over the last few weeks since 645.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Act out of Practice

**Author's Note:**

> So I’ve been having quite a few JiM feelers lately, and I thought I’d share a bit (not that I haven’t already Orz). Also, quickly edited. Yeah, THERE BE MISTAKES HERE; BE WARY GOOD READER. 8U

Thor knows there is something wrong the day that the regular bullfrogs and toads in his bed turn to snakes.

 

He knows that something is different when the child begins to wriggle away from his touches, battering him with insults that hold far more malice under the surface than he has gradually acclimated to.

 

He wants to track his brother down and work past this unsettling felling, but the boy has seemingly disappeared. And Thor knows, knows it so well, that no matter how hard he looks, he will not find Loki. Because Loki is only Loki; can only and forever be Loki, and will not be revealed to him until Loki wishes to reveal himself. Loki will not be found until Loki wants to be found. No matter how many times the Mighty Thunderer has tried to dispute this in the past, the fact holds strong. Consciously or not, until his tears are pent-up enough to break through his magic, Thor will not find his brother by searching.

 

So instead, he waits. He waits and watches, watches the horizon over the flat of Asgardia’s stone grounds for any glimpse of emerald in the red eye of the sun. Waiting is difficult for the storming god. There’s pressure in the air — not the pressure of an approaching storm. It feels like a bubble: the airy film stretched and taught over his very existence, light and never-heavy, but its surface is hard like steel. It is not weight that burdens him, but the sheer density of the situation. And there Thor sits, waiting without a remedy. No salve to heal his throbbing burns.

 

The air is tight, but not fully stifling. He has a sinking feeling in his gut, and the claustrophobic embrace is strong. It’s strong and squeezing, much like the hug Loki gave to him over three weeks ago. (So unlike the hug he tried to gift Loki a mere three days ago.)

 

He’s seen neither hide nor hair of the dark princeling since. It’s troublesome. Loki has been absent for longer days before, but for some reason, this time is different. It feels inexplicably different. Worrisome; the waiting, the silence, and the ghost of the child’s arms around his neck from that day three-weeks-past just are.

 

But he will wait out this silver-lined suffocation. He sits on the chiseled rock, and waits for the bubble to pop. When it does he will ask what his brother meant by bidding him the favor of death that day. He will wait and embrace the child — “No, maybe not-so-child,” he thinks — upon his anticipated return.

**Author's Note:**

> Right so, can't wait for the new Young Avengers in a bit! I'm excited to see the Loka'lizer back in action!!


End file.
